black_pinkfandomcom-20200213-history
Playing With Fire (Japanese ver.)
"Playing With Fire" (Japanese:火遊び, hiasobi) is the Japanese version of the song "Playing With Fire" by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. It is the third track in the Japanese debut mini-album BlackPink, the groups first Japanese repackage mini-album Re: BLACKPINK and the groups first Japanese studio album BLACKPINK In You Area. Audio Spotify Lyrics |-| Hangul = ママにいつも言われてたの 「男には気をつけて 恋は火遊びみたいで怪我 するからね」 ママはいつも正しかった 君と逢う度　熱くなるんだ 怖さより惹かれる君に 焦がれて Eh 震える恋心は On and on and on 君に捧げたい 私の全てを Look at me look at me now 君のせいだよ　火傷しちゃう 消せない この恋は　불장난 My love is on fire Now burn baby burn 불장난 My love is on fire So don’t play with me boy 불장난 Oh no　今更引き返せないの もはや単なる遊びじゃないの Got me fired up we burning I don’t need no water can’t stop it’s urgent I ain’t never had nobody do it better but oh no Your bad meaning bad but boy I’m loco Showing out let’s smoke them out Match scratch light up Kiss him will I diss him I don’t know but I miss him Flame in my vein this love is like crack Can you feel my heart go black 震える恋心は On and on and on 眩しい炎の渦に Look at me look at me now 君のせいだよ　火傷しちゃう 消せない この恋は　불장난 My love is on fire Now burn baby burn 불장난 My love is on fire So don’t play with me boy 불장난 もう抑えられない 猛スピードで広がる火 ねぇ　止めないでよ 灰になるまで焼き尽くして Hoo |-| Romanization = mama ni itsumo iwareteta no otoko ni wa ki wo tsukete koi wa hiasobi mitai de kega suru kara ne mama wa itsumo tadashikatta kimi to au tabi atsuku narunda kowasa yori hikareru kimi ni kogarete Eh furueru koigokoro wa On and on and on kimi ni sasage tai watashi no subete wo Look at me look at me now kimi no sei da yo yakedo shichau kese nai kono koi wa buljangnan My love is on fire Now burn baby burn buljangnan My love is on fire So don’t play with me boy buljangnan Oh no imasara hikikaesenai no mohaya tannaru asobi janai no Got me fired up we burning I don’t need no water can’t stop it’s urgent I ain’t never had nobody do it better but oh no Your bad meaning bad but boy I’m loco Showing out let’s smoke them out Match scratch light up Kiss him will I diss him I don’t know but I miss him Flame in my vein this love is like crack Can you feel my heart go black furueru koigokoro wa On and on and on mabushii honoo no uzu ni ochi tai no Look at me look at me now kimi no sei da yo yakedo shichau kese nai kono koi ha buljangnan My love is on fire Now burn baby burn buljangnan My love is on fire So don’t play with me boy buljangnan mou osaerare nai mou supiido de hirogaru hi irnee tomenaide yo hai ni naru made yakitsukushite hoo |-| English = My mom told me every day To always be careful of guys Because love is like playing with fire I’ll get hurt My mom might be right Because when I see you, my heart gets hot Because rather than fear My attraction to you is bigger I can’t stop this trembling On and on and on I wanna throw my all Into your world Look at me look at me now You are burning me up like this I can’t turn it off Our love that’s like playing with fire My love is on fire Now burn baby burn Playing with fire My love is on fire So don’t play with me boy Playing with fire Oh no, I’ve already come too far Suddenly, none of this is a game anymore Love is like red fire Blow, wind, so the fire will grow Is this medicine or poison? Not even my mom knows A robber in my heart, why don’t the police know? Pour out your oil in my burning heart Kiss him will I diss him I don’t know but I miss him This is past addiction, this love is crack The color of my heart is black I can’t stop this trembling On and on and on I wanna throw my all Into your fiery path Look at me look at me now You are burning me up like this I can’t turn it off Our love that’s like playing with fire My love is on fire Now burn baby burn Playing with fire My love is on fire Playing with fire buljangnan I can’t control it This fire path is spreading too quickly Don’t stop me So this love can burn up this night Video Gallery Trivia *Playing With Fire is the third Japanese song released by BLACKPINK. *In this song Lisa's rap is in English. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Japanese songs Category:2017 releases Category:2018 releases